Eddie
'Eddie -' maskotka brytyjskiego zespołu heavymetalowego Iron Maiden zaprojektowana przez Dereka Riggsa. Pierwszy raz pojawił się 8 lutego 1980 na okładce singla Running Free. Eddie stoi z tyłu, a twarz jest zacieniona. Eddie, w różnych postaciach, pojawiał się na prawie wszystkich okładkach albumów i singli Iron Maiden. Oblicza Eddiego Albumy *''Iron Maiden'' *''Killers'' – Eddie z zakrwawioną siekierą w chwilę po zabójstwie *''The Number of the Beast'' – Eddie tworzy bestię *''Piece of Mind'' – Eddie w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa *''Powerslave'' – jako faraon *''Live After Death'' – Eddie wychodzi z grobu *''Somewhere in Time'' – cyborg *''Seventh Son of a Seventh Son'' – postać przedstawiona od żeber w górę, głowa płonie, w ręku trzyma własne wnętrzności, wewnątrz których znajduje się niemowlę *''No Prayer for the Dying'' – kolejna okładka prezentująca wyjście Eddiego z grobu *''Fear of the Dark'' – potwór wyrastający z drzewa *''A Real Live One'' – postać przerywająca kable *''A Real Dead One'' – DJ radiowy *''Live at Donington'' – skrzydlata bestia *''Maiden England'' – postać na motocyklu *''The X Factor'' – istota torturowana, bądź przechodząca wiwisekcję *''Best of the Beast'' – wiele postaci *''Virtual XI'' – stworzenie z wirtualnego świata *''Ed Hunter'' – postać z gry komputerowej *''Brave New World'' – twarz uformowana z chmur *''Rock in Rio'' – twarz uformowana z chmur *''Edward the Great'' – monarcha *''BBC Archives'' – gigantyczny stwór niszczący siedzibę BBC *''Beast Over Hammersmith'' – zdobywca planety *''Best of the 'B' Sides'' – kierowca autobusu *''Dance of Death'' – kosiarz *''Death on the Road'' – kosiarz na wozie *''A Matter of Life and Death'' – żołnierz na czołgu, w mundurze żołnierza z XX wieku, w ręku trzyma karabin maszynowy; symbol na czołgu *''The Final Frontier'' - kosmita Single *"Running Free" – postać, przed którą ucieka młody mężczyzna *"Sanctuary" – z nożem nad zwłokami Margaret Thatcher *"Women in Uniform" – z dwoma dziewczynami; w pobliżu czai się uzbrojona Margaret Thatcher *"Twilight Zone" – zjawa odbita w lustrze *"Purgatory" – na wpół z twarzą diabła *"Run to the Hills" – walczący z diabłem *"The Number of the Beast" – z głową diabła w ręku *"Flight of Icarus" – w przestworzach z miotaczem ognia *"The Trooper" – Eddie w mundurze angielskiego żółnierza z XIX wieku, w prawym ręku trzyma flagę Wielkiej Brytanii, a w lewym zakrwawioną szablę *"2 Minutes to Midnight" – z karabinem na tle grzyba atomowego *"Aces High" – pilot Spitfire'a *"Run to the Hills (live)" – futurystyczna postać *"Wasted Years" – twarz Eddiego w ekranie komputera *"Stranger in a Strange Land" – cyborg w czerwonym płaszczu i kapeluszu *"Can I Play with Madness" - ręka rozrywająca głowę Eddiego *"The Evil That Men Do" – głowa wyłaniająca się z płomieni i dymu, w ustach człowiek za kratami, na czubku głowy siedzi diabeł z cyrografem *"The Clairvoyant" – płonąca głowa o czterech twarzach, z oczu wydobywają się wyładowania elektryczne oraz promień lasera, nad głową dodatkowe dwoje oczu *"Infinite Dreams" – na motocyklu *"Holy Smoke" – nad stosem płonących telewizorów *"Bring Your Daughter...To the Slaughter" – z atrakcyjną dziewczyną *"Be Quick or Be Dead" – podczas duszenia biznesmena *"Fear of the Dark" – jako basista *"Hallowed Be Thy Name" - Eddie jako diabeł przebijający trójzębem Bruce'a Dickinsona *"Man on the Edge" – z odciętą częścią czaszki *"Lord of the Flies" – na krześle elektrycznym *"Virus" **cz. 1 – twarz uformowana z sieci **cz. 2 – rozmyta twarz **LP – twarz jako część urządzenia *"The Angel and the Gambler" **cz. 1 – rzucający koścmi **cz. 2 – na tle kasyna *"Futureal" – postać z gry komputerowej *"The Wicker Man" – płonąca wiklinowa kukła *"Out of the Silent Planet" – wielka postać w przestrzeni kosmicznej, korzystająca z kuli ziemskiej jak z kryształowej kuli **edycja limitowana – na konferencji prasowej *reedycja "Run to the Hills" **cz. 1 – walczący z diabłem **cz. 2 – jako wokalista *"Wildest Dreams" (wersja CD) – w cylindrze; z ust wyjeżdża samochód wyścigowy *"Rainmaker" – w deszczu *"The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg" – z kilofem podczas rozkopywania grobu *"Different World" – wielka postać w przestrzeni kosmicznej, trzymająca w ręku kulę ziemską Okładki bez Eddiego *Albumy **''The Soundhouse Tapes'' (zdjęcie grupy podczas koncertu) **''Live!! +one'' (zdjęcie grupy) **''The Essential Iron Maiden'' (zdjęcie grupy) *Single **"Running Free (live)" (zdjęcie grupy) **"From Here to Eternity" (zdjęcie grupy) **"Wasting Love" (kadr z wideoklipu do piosenki) **"Wildest Dreams" (wydanie DVD) (kadr z wideoklipu do piosenki) Ciekawostki *Na większości albumów wydanych po Piece of Mind Eddie ma zszytą głowę metalową klamrą, tak jakby ucięto mu górną część czaszki, nałożono z powrotem i połączono klamrą. Jest to pozostałość z okładki tego albumu, gdzie jest przedstawiony jako pacjent szpitala psychiatrycznego po lobotomii. Kategoria:Inne